


Falling into You

by kitnkadoodle



Series: Timber: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: Original - Fandom, Original characters - Fandom, TIMBER!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rut Season, Teasing, Teratophilia, monster and human, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkadoodle/pseuds/kitnkadoodle
Summary: Rowhan is a lumberjack who meets Hollis, a tree Fawn, by unknowingly striking his tree with his ax.A strange but beautiful relationship forms and they live together in the deep woods in Rowhan’s RV.Hollis, being part deer/goat man, has to deal with the yearly rut season just like all the other animals in the forest. A conversation he forgot to tell Rowhan about until the leaves began to fall during their first year together.Rowhan is in for a great season. Here is part one!
Relationships: Hollis and Rowhan
Series: Timber: Seasons of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549429
Kudos: 6





	Falling into You

**Author's Note:**

> These are my newest OCs and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about them.  
They truly are very dear to my heart, here’s what they look like:  
https://twitter.com/timbercomic/status/1195076929134759936?s=21
> 
> To get up to speed on them, feel free to check out https://twitter.com/timbercomic

“The leaves are changing!” Rowhan took a sip of his coffee and set it down on the tiny fold out table, the sun was just beginning to rise and he saw the tell tale signs of golds and reds mixed in with greens. 

His RV was one of those where some of the furniture could fold out or be flipped around to serve multiple purposes.

Hollis shifted on the couch, which was also a pullout bed, and peaked out the window. “Rowhan,” he swallowed and turned his head to stare at him. 

“I need you to listen to me carefully.” He shifted his body and crossed his legs. “This time of year is difficult for me.” 

“Difficult?” Rowhan slammed his coffee down and rushed to Hollis’ side. “What do you mean?”

Hollis half turned and rested his right left elbow against the back of the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well for starters, this is happening.” He leaned his head down and showed Rowhan that the green and pink waves of his hair were turning orange.”

Rowhan’s eyes widened. “Your hair changes with the seasons.” 

Hollis watched carefully as his larger, very human mate tried to temper his arousal by shifting his own body. He loved it when he tried to be polite, watching him unravel was going to be fun. 

“Well, I’ve always had a thing for gingers.” Rowhan cleared his throat. “Your hair color is not going to bother me, Deer.” He used his affectionate word for Hollis.

“That’s only the start.” Hollis leaned forward and reached up and ran his woody fingers against Rowhan’s cheek. A smirk etched across his face as Rowan leaned into it and kissed his palm. 

“Certain instincts kick in, Row. I become very, hungry for certain cravings.”

“What kind of foods do you enjoy during this time? I have to introduce you to hot cocoa!” Rowhan smiled. “I have a great recipe that—-“ Rowhan was suddenly silenced by a forceful kiss from Hollis. 

“I don’t mean food.” He whispered against Rowhan’s lips and flicked his tongue against them. “Gods, you are such an innocent creature.”

“‘M not that innocent.” Rowhan argued. 

“By arguing with me, that tells me you are,” Hollis smiled. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Hollis then repositioned himself so he was practically sitting in Rowhan’s lap. 

“I have certain instincts that are hard to suppress, are you familiar with what happens to male deer around this time, Love?” 

Realization hit Rowhan like a tidal wave, and he felt the familiar warmth in his stomach. 

“See I can tell you are.” Hollis smiled. “Things are about to get very…” Hollis pauses as his hands began to glow that familiar green. Thin vines made their way through the open window and trailed across Rowhan’s arms and legs.

“Deer…” Rowhan swallowed. There was a bit of excitement in his voice, but perhaps a little bit of uncertainty too. 

“It’s already starting.” Hollis wrapped his fingers carefully around Rowhan’s chin and directed him so their lips touched once more. “Don’t worry, I’ll try to be gentle.”

“You...don’t have to be.” Rowhan said reaching up and running his fingers through green, pink and now slightly orange hair. 

Hollis presses body closer to his and it was obvious that he was growing harder. Something they both had in common. “I’ll let you know if can’t take it. I’ll say…”  
he paused and grinned. “Hot cocoa.”

“Mmmm, sounds delicious.” Hollis has moved his head down and nuzzled against his neck, licking a trail before pressing his teeth lightly against his skin. 

“Ahhhn” Rowhan whimpered, which made Hollis react even stronger. His hands trailed to the buttons on the plaid red flannel shirt. Popping one open he pressed his lips against the exposed skin.

“Can you take your shirt off for me, Row?” He murmured against him, not really stopping what he was doing.

But before Rowhan could really finish unbuttoning his shirt, some of the vines were called and pried the buttons apart, one flew against the wall and bounced to the floor.

“I liked this shirt.” Rowhan half-heartedly protested, not really caring because Hollis was moving dangerously farther south. He keened. when one of Hollis fingers ran in circles against his hardening nipples. Those had always been sensitive and Hollis was quick to catch on.

The familiar pop of the top button of his jeans made his dick strain almost painfully against the fabric. Hollis was on a mission, and his zipper was down in a flash. Hollis presses his lips against the outline. “Mine.” He whispered against it.

He let out a moan and laid against the back of the couch, his hands reached up and grabbed one of Hollis Horns. “You want this in your mouth?” He asked, his body arching up. 

“I’m not going to ask.” Hollis said as yanked the inpeding fabric away, allowing Rowhan’s hard cock to spring to life. He whimpered and licked the length up and down.

“Oh my god.” Rowhan shifted against the cushions and grabbed a pillow to scream into. 

“Why are you muffling your beautiful voice?” Hollis stopped, and the vines pulled the pillow away.

“I...I don’t know.” He gasped. “It feels so good, Hollis.”

“I want to hear you.” Hollis eyes were dark. “You will not muffle your beautiful sounds. Let me hear how good this feels.”

And with that his mouth enveloped the head. Rowhan arched up, allowing Hollis to take him further down. Rowhan’s large hands returned to gripping Hollis horns like he was holding on for dear life. 

“It feels so..ahhhhh” Rowhan moaned. “Hollis, yes. Please…” 

“Yes, Row I love hearing you.” Hollis mumbled against the skin. “Love making you mine.”

“HOLLIS!” Rowhan screamed, not even trying to hide how those words made him feel. “I’m gonna… I can’t stop it.”

“Then don’t.” Hollis quickened his pace and urged a few vines to trail up and down with his mouth, added even more sensations for Rowhan to feel. 

With the added assistance it was only a few seconds before Hollis could taste the salty warmth. He popped off and trails of white continued to spray on his chest.

He smiled at his work. His mate was blissed out with his shirt open wide surrounded by vines and his pants down to his knees. He was the most perfect creature he had ever seen. 

“Beautiful.” Rowhan panted, his eyes were half lidded. “God, that was amazing.” 

Hollis leaned forward and kissed him, “You were so good, for me, but I’m not done with you yet.”

Rowhan’s pupils were blown. And he smiled weakly. “I think this is going to be the best autumn I’ve ever had.”

“You have no idea.” Hollis leaned down and whispered. “By the way, you taste even better than hot cocoa.”

Rowan squawked and pulled him down into a deeper kiss. “That’s the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“You must really love it.”

“I actually just really love you.”

Hollis blushes and rutted against him. “I love you too and I’m going to prove it to you over and over again.” 

“Bring it on.” Rowhan challenged.


End file.
